


And Kitty Makes Three

by teprometo



Series: 2015 Summer Pornathon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so fucking perfect like this, on his knees in the bed, fingers splayed against the wall, lips bitten puffy. Gwen’s got three fingers inside him, and he’s greedy for more, groaning and fucking back on her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitty Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2015 Summer Pornathon week two challenge, [Magic of Three](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/111054.html). This fic placed second in its group!

“She’ll come in when she’s ready,” Gwen says, scratching lightly at Merlin’s scalp, standing behind him and leaning her hips against his shoulders. He’s been sitting in the chair overlooking the garden all morning, watching the cat stalk sparrows, eat grass, and roll around in patches of sunlight.

Merlin makes an impatient noise and takes a sip of his tea, and Gwen tightens her fingers in his hair, pulls a bit. She feels him relax into the touch, so she leans in close, runs her lips over the shell of his ear, says, “Put the tea down. Take off your clothes. Get in the bed. Wait for me.”

Gwen opens the garden door before going to meet Merlin.

* * *

He’s so fucking perfect like this, on his knees in the bed, fingers splayed against the wall, lips bitten puffy. Gwen’s got three fingers inside him, and he’s greedy for more, groaning and fucking back on her hand.

“You want me to fuck you?” she says, sliding her cock over his arse, smearing lube all over and making a gorgeous mess of him.

“Please,” Merlin says, spreads his legs wider.

“Are you my good little cockslut?”

“Yes, only yours,” Merlin says, and when he looks over his shoulder at her, his eyes are wet with tears. Gwen shushes him, leans forward and presses a tender kiss to his mouth, which still tastes like her cunt. Her pussy clenches at the memory of grinding against his chin, her orgasm bright like lightning.

“I’ll take care of you, love,” Gwen whispers, pulling her fingers out of him and lining up her cock. She slides into him slowly, loving how open and pleased he looks as she fills him. The plug vibrating in her pussy shifts and pulses when she thrusts, her motions fucking her and Merlin both.

When Gwen is sunk all the way in, she presses her breasts to Merlin’s back and winds her arms around him, fingers playing at his nipples and navel, skirting around his cock. She kisses his neck and shoulders, so full of adoration for him, for how good and patient he’s being. Her second orgasm comes over her slowly; she’s so lost in the feeling of their wet skin sliding together, the smell of his hair, the sounds he makes as she fucks him.

“So good, darling,” Gwen says. “So pretty and perfect. Do you want to make me come again?”

“God, yes,” Merlin moans, and Gwen pulls out of him just long enough to take off the harness, detaching the cock and shoving it back into him as quickly as possible.

“On your back,” Gwen says, and Merlin obeys, cock beautiful where it rests red and sticky against his belly. She climbs his body, rubs his cockhead up and down her slit. “You feel how wet I am for you? How much I want you inside me?”

“Fuck,” Merlin says, face, ears, and chest flushed. His mouth falls open as she lowers onto him.

Gwen isn’t shy about riding him; she grinds her clit against his abdomen and clutches his cock inside her, so close, so close, _so fucking close_. She stuffs two fingers into Merlin’s mouth, and it’s the feel of his tongue fucking between them that pushes her over the edge, coming long and hard around Merlin’s cock. The third orgasm is always the best, when she’s so fucked-out and exhausted that it lasts and lasts.

She collapses on the bed next to Merlin, legs shaking, and grabs Merlin’s hip, guiding him up to straddle her face and fuck into her mouth. She plays with the toy in his arse as he swivels his cock between her lips. Gwen hums her approval and looks up into Merlin’s face: he’s got his lower lip between his teeth and his eyes are squinted shut.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Merlin says, voice rough.

Gwen pulls her mouth off his cock and takes it in her hand, tugging roughly, and says, “Come on my tits.”

Merlin’s hips twitch and his cock pulses, coating her chin, neck, and chest in come. The sounds he makes are perfection, and Gwen slowly removes the toy from his arse, earning a few more hard jerks from his cock.

She wraps her arms around him tight, pets his hair, kisses his face, and Merlin hums against her. “So good,” she says. “So lovely.”

* * *

When they get out of the shower, the cat is curled up on the foot of the bed, dozing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was actually going to be a Freya/Gwen/Merlin fic, but then I ran out of words, so I removed the magical realism and the cat was just a cat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] And Kitty Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754614) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
